Let the rain fall down
by charl88
Summary: So there was Troy Bolton, walking down a road, in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain crying his eyes out. He had lost the love of his life, he didn’t have any friends and his family had deserted him. [Tryan]


The rain beat down hard upon Troy Bolton's face. He could feel the droplets banging hard against his cheeks stinging as they found their target. Troy kept on walking down the road not caring about the wind or the rain. None of that mattered anymore. Not since Ryan had told him that he didn't want anything to do with him. It was his own fault. He knew that. He shouldn't have cheated on Ryan, he shouldn't have hurt the one person that he truly loved.

**Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned **

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy

He shouldn't have done it. He was stupid to cheat. He didn't even know why he done it. Yeah Christian was cute but Troy loved Ryan. Ryan was his life, his reason for getting up in the mornings. Since Troy's friends had ditched him because they found out that he was gay Ryan was the only person that Troy could rely on. Even his family didn't treat him the same when they found out the truth about him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Troy knew as soon as he got home that he would be in for that. Troy had been caught making out with Ryan in a spare classroom by Chad and Jason. They had immediately spread the news that Troy was gay and that he and Ryan Evans were dating. The news had spread to Jack Bolton, Troy's father, and he knew that when he got home his father would question him._

_Troy took a deep breath and entered his house. He was shaking slightly. He was afraid of how his father would react to the news. 'Maybe he won't mind' he thought to himself 'Maybe he will accept me for who I truly am'_

"_Troy is that you?" his father boomed as he heard the front door close_

"_Y-Yuh" he replied_

"_COME HERE" Troy slowly made his way to the living room where his father was sat reading the local newspaper and drinking his usual cup of tea._

"_Are you a faggot?"_

"_Dad.." Troy looked at his father. He hated the word. He hated the word faggot._

"_ARE YOU A FUCKING FAGGOT"_

_Troy nodded and looked at the floor. His father was scaring him and he hated it. He didn't know that his father could be so hateful just because he was different. Was he really that different just because he liked men instead of women?_

"_Get out of my house?"_

"_What?"_

"_I said get the fuck out. You don't live here anymore"_

"_But dad…"_

"_I said get out"_

_Troy could feel the tears beginning to form. How could his dad do this to him. How could his dad just throw him out, how could his dad be so cruel towards him? He turned around and left the house slowly remembering the things about it that he could. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes when he woke up, the way the doors would freeze up on a cold and frosty winter morning, the way the fire would glisten in the room, how he and his family would sit around the fire on a winter night, huddled together, drinking coco and watching some Christmas movie._

_Memories, that's all that they would be now. Distant memories locked in his head. No new memories of his family to take their place. No family to spend a cold winter morning with._

_He really wished that it was his father that had died and not his mother. He knew that his mother would have accepted him for him and wouldn't have minded that he was dating Ryan. But instead he was left with a hurtful father who hated the fact that he was gay and who had kicked him out of the house because of who he was._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Troy hadn't been the same since that day. He had become distant and fragile. He hardly talked to anyone, his grades were dropping and he had been kicked off the basketball team. All his old friends shunned him because of who he was, no one wanted to know him anymore. His whole life had become ruined because of who he was.

But he wasn't going to stop being with Ryan just because of that. Ryan was his rock, the person that kept him alive, the person that told him that he didn't need anyone because he had him and that he loved him, over and over again, every single day.

**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean **

I'm shedding  
Shedding every colour  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

Over the time Troy began to get his life back on track. He realised that it wasn't his fault that his friends and his family had shunned him, if they couldn't accept him for who he truly was then that was their problem and not his. His grades began to get back up to his normal B/C standard and he wasn't afraid to show his feelings for Ryan, to the disgust of many students.

But now he had gone and ruined all that for one stupid moment with Christian. He asked Christian to come around because he needed some advice about his current situation. The fact that his friends and family had shunned him and that Ryan was the only person that he could trust at the moment. But somehow things changed from the topic of them talking.

**'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

* * *

**

_Flashback_

_Christian leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon Troy's lips. Troy, shocked, returned the kiss, placing his arms around him. He ran his tongue over Christian's bottom lip asking for entrance which Christian gracefully accepted. Troy slipped his tongue into Christian's mouth and pushed him gently down on the couch._

_Troy ripped off Christian's shirt. The lust taking over him. Christian took off Troy's shirt and began to move his hands towards his jeans. He could feel himself becoming hard at Christian's touch. Troy could also feel that Christian was becoming hard as he felt Christian's member pushed hard against his thigh._

_He moved his hands towards Christian's trousers and slowly undone them as he ran his hand over his chest causing a soft moan to escape from Christian's lips. Within a few minutes they had both managed to take each others clothes off and Troy had his hand wrapped around Christian's member and he was roughly pumping away watching as Christian hardened more and orgasmed, allowing his release into Troy's hand._

"_Bend over" Christian whispered seductively and Troy did as he was told._

_He felt Christian stand beside him and use his release to lubricate himself up. He didn't give Troy any warning before he rammed his member inside of him causing a loud moan to escape from Troy's lips._

_Christian pulled out and once again rammed himself into Troy making sure that he was as deep as he could be into Troy. He held onto Troy's waist and began moving faster and faster letting out a soft groan as he thought himself tightening. He knew that it wouldn't be long until he came again._

"_Oh God Christian" Troy moaned closing his eyes and allowing himself to be pounded by this hunky councillor._

"_Troy. Oh Troy" Christian's right hand was on the back of Troy's neck, and his left hand was on Troy's hip, holding Troy steady while he thrust violently into him from behind._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean**

Then Ryan had walked in and caught them. Ryan had started crying and screaming at Troy saying that he thought that he had loved him and that he couldn't believe that he had cheated on him. Troy had tried chasing after Ryan but he hadn't wanted to know. He said that he didn't want to listen to any lame excuses that he had to give.

Troy tried once again by going around to Ryan's the next day. Hoping that Ryan had calmed down. He needed to explain what happened. He needed to tell Ryan that he still loved him but Ryan didn't want to know. He told Troy that it was over and that he never wanted to see him again.

So there was Troy Bolton, walking down a road, in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain crying his eyes out. He had completely screwed up what was left in his life and he didn't know what he was going to do. He had lost the love of his life, he didn't have any friends and his family had deserted him.

**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

What did Troy Bolton have left in this life? He had nothing. Troy's life was just a dark hole with nothing entering and all his feelings leaving.

Troy was too busy concentrating on how he was going to make things up to Ryan that he didn't see the truck heading towards him.

**Let's go back  
Back to the beginning**


End file.
